Sorriso
by Mel Arwen
Summary: Depois de alguns anos, um sorriso ainda atormenta Harry. Slash.


**Título:** Sorrisos  
**Autor: **Mel Arwen

**Beta:** Srta. Mizuki**  
Categoria: **Slash**  
Gênero:** Romance**  
Classificação:** PG-13**  
Personagens ou Casais:** Harry Potter/Olívio Wood  
**Resumo:** Depois de alguns anos um sorriso ainda atormenta Harry.

**Disclaimer: **Esses personagens não são meus. Pertencem a JK. Infelizmente. Eu só brinco com eles. Não ganho nada com isso, somente diversão.

**Sorrisos**

Parecia tudo tão perfeito em minha vida. Meu casamento com Ginny era tudo o que eu queria. O casamento de Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley era perfeito.

Naquela época.

Éramos tão novos, mas o casamento, naquele momento, me pareceu tão certo. Pensei mesmo que tínhamos uma sintonia. Era tudo tão fácil e agora sei por quê: o que nos ligou tornou-se amizade, que se transformou depois em cumplicidade. Apenas isso. Não era amor, nunca fora amor. Com o tempo também vi em seus olhos que não me amava. Estávamos os dois acomodados.

Agora aqui, olhando essa foto de nosso casamento tive a certeza de meus sentimentos. Vivemos momentos felizes, alegres, mas fora só isso: momentos. E a vida não pode passar sem uma grande paixão ou um grande amor. Uma vida sem isso é uma vida vazia. Viver de possibilidades de ser feliz não era uma opção. Não era minha opção. Queria ter mais, precisava ter mais, a minha alma clamava por isso. Eu desejava isso.

E eu tive uma grande paixão.

Foi por aquela pessoa que senti tanta afinidade, logo me afeiçoei e depois o admirei. Diante de tantos acontecimentos marcantes em minha vida, posso relembrar dois especialmente importantes. A primeira e a última vez que me encontrei com ele.

As ações, palavras e gestos fluíam de uma maneira mágica. O encantamento nos cercou e eu me senti maravilhado.

A primeira vez que me tocou e beijou-me os lábios, suavemente. E lentamente fui tomado pela ebulição, minha reações logo assombraram a mim e a ele. Seus braços me envolviam, deixando e me fazendo ficar seguro. Seguro como tudo o que ele transmitia.

Ele sempre fora a glória e o alicerce daquele time. Todos se espelhavam nele. Era tão imponente que o jogador mais fraco se transformava apenas ao sentir o poder do seu sorriso.

Ah, o sorriso. Quando em seus lábios, fazia-me acreditar em tudo e enfrentar qualquer coisa e qualquer um. Aquele sorriso me estimulava, instigava e me encorajava. Quantas vezes eu olhava para o dorsel da cama, noites e noites pensando no seu sorriso. Eu o queria mais, mas tive medo. Medo não, receio, por mim e pelo que estava sentindo. Quero dizer, foi tudo bom, tudo foi perfeito, mas dentro de mim algo gritava que tudo estava errado, ou melhor, que eu era o errado. Não sabia o que era aquele sentimento. Agora eu sei.

Um adolescente descobrindo seu corpo, seus próprios pensamentos e sentimentos. Era tudo acontecendo rápido demais para poder sedimentar em minha mente, em meu coração. De uma hora pra outra descobri o que era de onde vinha enquanto ia descobrindo sobre meus pais. Era tudo o que queria, o meu maior desejo naquele momento era poder conhecê-los, nem que fosse através das histórias contadas por outras pessoas. Eu bebia cada palavra.

E também descobria minha sexualidade. Mas a inocência dominou os sentimentos e a mente do adolescente. A necessidade de amizades venceu e releguei esses outros sentimentos para o fundo de minha alma. Não posso negar que todo meu ser demonstrava completamente o contrário diante dele.

Evitava-o desde então. Os treinos se tornaram cada vez mais difíceis. No entanto, só de vê-lo tudo se iluminava. E quando chegavam as comemorações, eu me afastava. E quando me cumprimentava, meu coração apertava porque seu sorriso pra mim não era mais o mesmo.

Seus olhos estavam enevoados pela tristeza de não me tocar. Eu queria gritar e não sabia que meu corpo falava. Pensava ser mal estar, cansaço talvez, mas não, hoje entendo que era frustração de não tê-lo, de não me permitir em tê-lo.

Os anos passaram e quando ele partiu deixou se instalar no nosso time um vazio. E na minha vida também. Não poderia mais olhá-lo e admirá-lo de longe. Todo o sentimento entre nós dois tornou-se coleguismo onde a convivência era momentânea.

* * *

Agora que o vi novamente, tudo veio à tona. Sentimentos outrora esquecidos e renegados ao segundo plano voltaram a aflorar. E como ele estava lindo. Seu olhar grudou no meu e abalou os meus sentidos. A força daquele olhar, o calor do aperto de mãos e o brilho do sorriso me encheram de vida novamente. Tudo pelo que eu passara nos últimos anos transformou em areia que se esvaía como se lavassem a minha alma.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, nos encontramos. Então tive a certeza de que os sentimentos de garoto eram nada mais que paixão. E eu ainda era apaixonado por Olívio Wood. Quando o vi, tudo voltou a minha mente como um filme. Todos os momentos que vivemos: os abraços, as brincadeiras, os treinos, os sorrisos...

Ah! Dos sorrisos, eu me lembro muito bem.

A primeira vez que sorriu para mim fora um sorriso cheio de fraternidade. Eu também o via dessa forma naquela época. Contudo, o sorriso que me dera da última vez fora com muito mais sentimento. E quando me tocou, nossas peles emitiram faíscas... Beijou-me como da primeira vez deixando seu doce gosto em meus lábios, penetrando em meus sentidos com sua língua macia e exigente. Apertou-me contra seu corpo e seu calor invadiu minha alma e me senti livre, vivo.

* * *

Aqui nos braços de Olívio senti o que deixei de viver todos esses anos. Era ele quem eu queria. Sentir seu calor me fez rejuvenescer. Era o seu amor que eu necessitava. Olhei seu rosto adormecido e contemplei cada centímetro do seu corpo. Merlin, como o queria. Sempre o quis. E meus pensamentos voaram para a foto de meu casamento com Ginny.

Ele fora bom, mas nunca aqueceu meu coração. Ela foi essencial para mim. Na hora certa, esteve junto a mim. Desempenhou um papel importante na minha vida, no passado e no presente. Porém, eu queria muito mais para o futuro. E no meu futuro, Ginny não se encaixava. Decidimos seguir adiante com nossos desejos outrora contidos por diversos e adversos motivos. E me lembro do dia em que nos despedimos.

Olhei em seus olhos, segurei sua mão e beijei seu rosto suavemente. E ela levou sua mão ao meu rosto, beijou-o e acariciou-o ternamente. Vi entendimento e carinho em seus olhos. Fora a última vez em que nos vimos. Hoje achou o que tanto procurava. E encontrou em Seamus. Sua áurea de felicidade se via de longe. Ginny encontrara seu amor.

Olhei novamente para o homem que estava em meu leito agora e me fazia sorrir feliz. Também voltara a encontrar o dono daquele sentimento que tanto me atormentava e deixava louco. Sorri mais uma vez com um sorriso leve e satisfeito, mas nunca chegaria a ser igual ao sorriso que sempre mexia com meus sentidos: O sorriso de Olívio Wood.

**Fim**


End file.
